1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for testing functions of an electronic device, and particularly to a method for testing a camera function of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, electronic devices of all kinds now include a camera. In order to ensure image quality, the camera function of the electronic device should be tested before the electronic device is sent to market. So, it is desired to provide a method to quickly test the camera function of the electronic device.